


Paradise in Hell

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: obingo me, a piece of heaven in the devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bingo Prompts, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, beelzebub mention, obingo me, satan mention, solomon mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince
Summary: BINGO SQUARE 1-4Mammon: handcuffed together for 24 hours."Besides, the human world isn't what I need help with right now. It's, Mammon.""What did he do this time?" You asked, muffling your snort into the sleeve of your left arm. Though not very successfully, if you were going by the dry look he gave at the sound."It's more like what hasn't he done," Lucifer rolled his eyes.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Obey Me!) & MC, Asmodeus (Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Obey Me!) & MC, Lucifer (Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Obey Me!) & MC, Mammon (Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon/MC, mammon/reader
Series: obingo me, a piece of heaven in the devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 302





	Paradise in Hell

Knock. Knock. Knock. A sharp staccato, wrapped against the bedroom door causing you to look up from the history books you had been taking notes from. Though for the past ten minutes all you had actually been doing was scrolling through Devilgram, and listening to Karasu scold you about it. Giddy for a chance to escape homework, even only for a little while you quickly stood up and strode across the doorway.

"Hello? Can I help you-," cutting yourself off you blinked in shock at the sight of Lucifer standing in the doorway. "Lucifer? Not to be rude, but what _exactly_ are you doing here? You don't particularly visit unless it's to see if Mammon is using my room to hide after all."

"Don't I?" Lucifer furrowed his brows, but quickly brushed it off smoothing out his facial expression again. A hint of a smile appeared on his face, mischief glinting in red eyes. "Well, in future I'll make sure too change that, but for now if that offer of help was still open?"

"Of course, though I'm afraid I don't quite see how I would be of much use unless you or Lord Diavolo want to know more about the human world. And even then Solomon is the one with magic, since he knew about the Devildom beforehand he would likely have a better time of it with helping you understand." Tilting your head, you stepped out the room, swinging the door shut behind yourself.

"Stop selling yourself short, yes Solomon knows about magic but that means he knows about the magic based side of the human world not the normal side." Lucifer admonished you, shaking his head even as he held out his arm with an expectant look. He waited until you hooked your hand into his elbow, before continuing to speak. "Besides, the human world isn't what I need help with right now. It's, _Mammon_."

"What did he do this time?" You asked, muffling your snort into the sleeve of your left arm. Though not very successfully, if you were going by the dry look he gave at the sound.

"It's more like what _hasn't_ he done," Lucifer rolled his eyes. Huffing, he drew to a close in front of the doors to the common room where you could hear a struggle going on inside. Placing his free hand against the door, Lucifer paused seemingly giving you an apologetic glance before shoving it open and stalking inside. "I've retrieved them, though I'm not quite sure they deserve what you're about to submit them to Asmodeus."

"Pish posh, if they can deal with him clinging onto them practically 24/7 then they can deal with being attached to him for 24 hours." The avatar of lust sniffed, dragging a resigned looking Mammon over to you.

"Wait what?"

"I made sure the handcuffs wouldn't hurt, this is a punishment for him not you darling." Was the only response you received from the room at large, and all it did was make you more confused until a soft clicking sound reached your ears.

"My apologies dearest, but Mammon must realise that _eventually_ we will get tired of his shit and it seems you are the only thing that sticks in that lousy brain of his." Lucifer dipped his head, briefly bring his hand up to grasp yours still in the crook oh his elbow before retreating from the room after his brother.

"Well, that happened." You stated flatly, awkwardly shuffling as you glanced around the sitting room. Trying to avoid Mammon's eyes even as you felt a flush rise in your face you barrelled forward. "At least they waited for the weekend? And for us to have changed out of our uniforms so we wouldn't be tripping over those silly capes all day yeah?"

"I guess," he grumbled while blowing the bangs out of his face. "But I mean really! THE Mammon stuck to a human all day long, they couldn't have just locked me in my room instead?"

You stayed silent, following him as he loped over to the couch sprawling himself across it with a loud dramatic sigh. Mammon threw his arms over the armrest and his face respectively, making you jerk forward from where you stood while hissing sharply in pain at the sudden movement.

"Be careful would you? Your not exactly who I'd want to be tagged to for 24 hours if I could choose either you know? Beel would at least remember I'm attached to him." You huffed, crossing you arms as you flopped down onto the ground to lean against the couch side. "I'd take Satan even, he might be angry all the time but he doesn't take it out on people that don't deserve it."

"Do you really like them that much? I didn't even know you and Satan were on talking terms yet." Mammon asked quieter than usual, shifting to look down at you from the couch.

"Yeah we've gone out a couple times, he can be pretty nice when Lucifer isn't around. Beel is, he's like a best friend y'know? After I explained how I can't eat most demon food he stopped stealing my candy stashes too." You chirped happily, grinning down at your D.D.D. as you watch Asmo and Solomon fight in your group chat.

"Huh," Mammon went silent. Just shifting slightly, so that he could watch Asmo and Solomon fight from over your shoulder but not saying anything else. After a while you started to get uncomfortable, where was Mammon's usually happy chatterbox personality? Did you do something wrong? Or was he just that upset over being handcuffed to _you_ of all people.

"Hey... Mammon?"

"Hm?"

"You know, if you really don't want to be around me that long I could _make_ Asmo take the handcuffs off. I don't want to force you to stick around if you don't like me." You fiddled with your D.D.D. ducking your head and refusing to look up at him. Too scared to see the relief in his face or eyes, or even worse to see him happy at the idea of getting away from you: not wanting to be attached to another person you could understand, but the idea of him being happy to get away from you was something you just couldn't handle.

"I don't hate being around you," Mammon's voice cut into your train of thought stonewalling it. His hand came into your line of sight, dropping to you chin and tilting your head up to look into his eyes. He looked serious for the first time you'd seen outside of battle, "I thought you would want to be with Beel or Satan. Since Beel's your best friend and you're dating Satan. I didn't mean to make you feel like I don't like you, because I do, like you I mean and a lot at that."

"You think I'm dating Satan...?"

"Well aren't you? The two of you never hang out when anyone else is around, so I assumed you just didn't like each other but agreed to be civil. But then you mentioned going out with him..." Mammon trailed off at the confusion that must be covering your face. Then he groaned shaking his head, "I got it all wrong again didn't I? He probably just doesn't want Lucifer seeing him making friends with a human huh?"

"Yeah," you nodded with a wry grin. "He said that until I became friends with Lucifer he didn't want him to know, and that even then it would only be so he could shove it in your brother's face that Satan was my friend before Lucifer."

"Pft." Mammon snorted, "that's just like him to do something like that. Hm, then I guess? Maybe well, just tell me if I'm being to forward okay babe?"

Your eyes widened at the name, face flushing as his other hand came around to cradle the side of your face and then. With his hand still cupping your chin gently, Mammon closed his eyes and leaned forward, forehead connecting with yours as he stopped a hairs breathe from your mouth.

"Is this okay? I've been wanting to do this for a while you know?" He asked huskily, blue eyes opening slightly as he stared at you. "At first I thought you were with Beel but then you said he was like your best friend so I assumed it must have been Satan. But since I was wrong on both accounts, would you mind it terribly if it was me you dated my love?"

"Please?" You responded breathlessly, pupils blown wide and face burning. Almost of their own accord your hands came up to grip the collar of his shirt, eyes fluttering closed as Mammon surged forward his own lighting up with smug satisfaction at your answer.


End file.
